


You Get Me (Out of my Head)

by icabyppup



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Bad Jokes, Couch Cuddles, Everyone gets hugs, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, It's 3am folks, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, briefly mentioned, emphasis on the comfort for this one, i guess a bit cracky, i mean you can ship if you want, in this household we stan love and support, logan is pretty good at feelings here, one huge extended dad joke, princey is nice to virgil, soft, the sides are acting like a family, we're all soft beans here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icabyppup/pseuds/icabyppup
Summary: Virgil is used to the nightmares, and is fully prepared to just ride it out until morning.Patton has other ideas.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	You Get Me (Out of my Head)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, Sanders Sides fic time!  
> The title is inspired by Maisie Peter's Adore You (the acoustic version, because I'm picky). Go check her out, I love her music.   
> I'd like to extend one MASSIVE thank you to CaraIsTrash and RookieReporterZ for helping me with this one, and being the most incredible friends. You guys are the best, and I love you <3  
> Finally, I'd like to thank you, the reader! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my fic! You're amazing!

Virgil lay on the couch with his knees draped over the arm. It was 3am, and he had been plagued by nightmares for the past few hours, so sleep was for the weak. He scrubbed at the tear trails dried on his cheeks and sighed, curling his arms around himself in a weak impersonation of a hug.

The sound of quiet footsteps padding down the stairs roused the anxious side from his misery. Before he had time to react, Patton was stepping out onto the carpet, soft and rumpled with sleep and holding an empty glass. He was obviously half-asleep and had just come down for a drink of water, fluffy slippers and all. Patton’s gaze absently swept over the room, and he startled at the sight of the other side on the couch. He recovered quickly though, and gently set down his glass and moved over towards Virgil.

“Hey Virgil, you okay?”

The anxious side shrugged noncommittally, and carefully avoided eye contact.

“Can I touch you?”

Virgil nodded, and Patton gently drew him into a hug. They were slightly squished in their position, Patton bent over the couch to squish his cheek into Virgil’s and arms encircling each other. Despite the relative discomfort, Virgil felt warmer than he had all night.

Eventually, Patton drew away. He gently ruffled the other side’s hair before darting into the kitchen, returning a minute later with his glass topped up, and another for Virgil.

He pressed the glass into Virgil’s hand and urged him to drink, citing hydration.

The anxious side dutifully did so.

“Feeling any better Virge?” the bespectacled side cooed.

Virgil shrugged again, clearing his throat, “I guess.”

He didn’t sound particularly certain, but Patton let it slide as he settled beside him on the couch.

“So, what’s got you out here this early? Goodness knows you could use with some more sleep.”

Sensing that the older side wouldn’t take another shrug for an answer, Virgil scraped together the bare minimum of a reply.

“Couldn’t.”

Patton’s brow furrowed, “Did you try?”

“Yes, of course I tried,” Virgil snapped, and then winced.

“Sorry. And I did try to sleep, but I kept waking up. Nightmares.”

The moral side’s expression shifted to understanding.

“Want to talk about it?”

He shook his head, “I’m just a bit shook still… But it’s fine, I’ll get over it. I always do,”

A frown flitted across Patton’s face, “Well, I’m certainly not just going to leave you here!”

Virgil was about to protest, but then Patton’s face lit up with an idea.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back!”

Then he was gone.

“I wasn’t exactly going anywhere…”

…

Patton came bounding down the stairs a few minutes later, barely managing to keep hold of the immense pile of blankets in his arms. He was followed by a far-less-awake Roman - despite it being the middle of the night, looking regal in red and gold flannel pyjamas - grumbling lightly and carrying his own load of pillows and miscellaneous items.

Patton dropped the blankets onto the couch, and Roman followed suit with the pillows.

“Princey? What’re you doing here?”

“Patton wasn’t exactly quiet in his haste to gather blankets. When I inquired as to why he required said blankets, he explained your current predicament. I decided to join him on his great quest to cheer you up!’

Patton smiled mushily at this, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like ‘my kiddos are getting along’. Virgil ducked his head, suppressing a smile at Roman’s thoughtful actions.

“Thank you, Princey.”

God, the sleep deprivation was turning him soft.

“You’re welcome, Sir Sleeps-Not-A-Lot.” 

At Virgil’s incredulous look, Roman blushed.

“So it’s not my best. I haven’t exactly slept a lot either!”

Roman set down the rest of his load onto the coffee table; a nondescript tin, a piece of paper and a blue sharpie. Virgil’s interest is piqued.

“What are these for?”

Roman shrugged, “Beats me, they were Padre’s orders.”

Patton beamed, “This is for cheering you up!” and offered no further explanation as he busied himself draping the blankets over the other two sides, creating for them a soft nest on the couch. He then unfolded the paper and kneeled across from where Virgil and Roman sat on the other side of the coffee table.

“Watch my hands.”

He uncapped the sharpie and started to draw. Even upside down, Roman and Virgil could discern the childish, birdlike shape.

Patton turned the picture around, “What’s missing here?”

Virgil and Roman both squinted at the picture.

“A sense of dignity?”

Roman elbowed Virgil.

“An eye?”

Patton shook his head, grinning. Roman furrowed his brow, scrutinising the picture carefully.

“Oh, I know! Is it the other wing?”

“Yes!” Patton clapped excitedly, “Remember that. Now keep watching my hands.”

The moral side carefully half-folded, half rolled the paper into a long strip.

“Now I need a volunteer! Virgil?’’ Sensing the anxious side’s reluctance, he

turned to Roman, and instructed the creative side to hold his hands out in front

of him, thumbs up. Patton then draped the paper strip lengthwise over Roman’s

knuckles, underneath his thumbs.

“Now Roman, what was missing from the picture?”

“The other wing?”

“Exactly! But just shorten it to wing. Now, what was missing?”

“Wing,” Roman parroted.

“Now,” Patton said, with a twinkle in his eye, “say that again.”

“Wing.”

Virgil was not exactly sure what was going on, but he was thoroughly enjoying watching a half-asleep Roman look like an idiot.

“Now say it again! Over and over!”

“Wing wing wing wing wing-“

“Faster!”

“Wingwingwingwingwingwingwingwingwing-“

“Hello?” Patton picked up the paper strip and held it to his ear like an old-fashioned telephone handset, and Virgil cracked up laughing. Patton followed suit, laughing raucously, and even the slightly startled Roman joined in. They were all sitting giggling around the coffee table when an adorably sleep-rumpled Logan trudged down the stairs.

“What in Newton’s name is going on down here? I’m not sure if you’re aware of the time, but it is in fact quickly approaching 4 o’clock in the morning. A time many would usually consider for sleeping…”

The logical side trailed off and took in the blanket nest, the crumpled up paper and everyone’s faces flushed from laughing. His face softened when he looked over at Virgil specifically, and with some embarrassment the anxious side realised that he never succeeded in removing the tear tracks.

“Mind if I join you?”

They all nodded, Patton smiling wistfully, and Virgil felt a warm glow of happened pulse through him. Starting deep in his chest, it took seed in his lungs, feeding and growing stronger with every breath; making its way into his heart and out through his veins until his whole body was filled to the brim with the gentle warmth.

Patton stood and rounded the table as Logan settled on Virgil’s right, his worn navy pyjamas soft and tempting and Virgil couldn’t help but curl into his side. Patton quickly re-shaped their cocoon around him and in no time at all it felt that Logan had always been there. The moral side then sat down next to Roman, swiftly weaving himself in amongst the blankets.

It was as though they’d always belonged that way.

Virgil felt full to bursting with the softness of it all, and the glow in his chest shifted ever so slightly. It was a tiny change, but he had always been a very aware person. He felt the love spread throughout his body and sighed contentedly.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This deadass happened to me and RookieReporterZ today; she's the queen of terrible puns and she was so got - just how Roman was!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I'd be super, super grateful if you left me a comment. It would literally make my day. <3  
> Now, stand up and stretch for a minute, and drink some water! And please, for the love of God, go to sleep if it's past midnight.


End file.
